Reolinde Stormande
Background Reolinde was born in Karakuri Village to a small family who worked with much effort to make ends meet just to have food and water on their table during each night. Father was once a pirate, but ended up leaving his crew after meeting the love of his life and settling down together to start a family. There isn't very much in terms of interesting events with the life of the Stormande family save for one day; Father just so happened to actually start coming home with twice, even three times the amount of money as usual. In the beginning, things didn't seem to give off a bad vibe, however, as time progressed both Mother and Reolinde grew increasingly worried about the origins of said money coming to the house. Before the actual origins could be explained by Father, a group of Pirates came into the Village. Ravaging it for everything it contained, valuable or not. In the midst of the village being desecrated for everything that it owned, Mother and Father grabbed Reolinde and hid him in the basement. The boy was far too frightened to recollect anything what happened after that and the only thing that concerns Reolinde: Where are Mother and Father? Some time passed and Reolinde along with some other villagers managed to build it up anew and make a decent area from it. However, there was a day when the boy was around the shoreline of the Karakuri Village that a pirate ship had managed to pull up in search of a specific recruit. To this end, Reolinde was growing weary of the life here on the island and wanted to get away from this peasant life. After approaching the Pirate Crew, they mentioned that they were looking for a Cook and the boy offered to cook for them; a sly grin soon followed towards the young teenager as they threw him into the ship. Immediately forcing the boy into what could be called slavery as a chef for the entire crew. Some time followed and the Marines managed to catch the entire crew while Reolinde was cooking their meal. While this might have come at first glance as a relief there was a twist that the boy never knew existed: All pirates, forced into this life or not, were treated the same. Inhumanely by the Marines and sent to prison if you didn't cause enough trouble. Killed on sight if you were a notorious one. Now Reolinde was stuck in prison, with seemingly no hope left in life. Personality Reolinde is kind and compassionate. While he may have lost his outlook for life as a whole after the events of his own life unfolded, Reolinde isn't one to so much as look down at life as a whole. There is always a glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes in knowing that one day, things will get better and will always work towards to achieving the better end of life with his friends (so long as he manages to get out of prison). Loyal at heart despite being treated poorly by the pirate crew whom gave him a home for just a couple months prior to the capture by Marines, it's potentially possible to guilt the boy into doing things by reminding him of past events in life. However, it is also possible for him to revolt against that guilt when looking at circumstances going beyond those events. Abilities & Powers Well-Rounded Cook. Equipment *N/A Approved by Kurasake (talk) 18:09, October 27, 2017 (UTC)